


Coffee Swap

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Frerard, Husbands, M/M, Starbucks, married au, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Frank and Pete end up getting coffee for their Ways at the same time, and a ridiculous idea spawns from it.





	Coffee Swap

“Fancy seeing you here.”

It wasn’t really a surprise that Frank and Pete would run into each other on a Sunday morning at Starbucks. This was something that happened a few times a month, considering they each lived so close to the Starbucks, and their husbands were coffee obsessed.

“I’m not even surprised.” Pete laughed, shaking Frank’s gloved hand in greeting. “What is it today?”

“Gee’s been painting lately, and it’s become a problem one too many times that he’s stuck a paintbrush in his coffee mug, or nearly drank paint water. I need to get him a cup he can’t do that with.” Frank explained. “How about you?”

“Coffee pot broke.” Pete said. “Obviously that’s a great tragedy in our home.”

“Yikes, that’s a terrifying thought. I should by a second coffee pot just in case.” Frank said, grimacing worriedly.

When it came time for them to order, they didn’t even need to say anything. Upon seeing both of them at the coffee shop at once, the teenage barista hastily put together the large sized coffees and handed them over.

“Get these home quick, now.” The girl joked, accepting the cash.

“Thanks Helena, have a good one.” Frank said, waving behind him as Pete went to hold the door.

They walked together towards their cars in the cold, pulling their scarves and jackets up to protect their faces from the biting wind.

“Do you think they’d notice if we switched?” Frank asked casually.

“Coffees?” Pete asked. “No, they drink the same thing, don’t they?”

“No, I mean us, we’re both the same height.”

Pete stared at him.

“They’re not stupid.” He said after a minute when he realized Frank wasn’t joking or being sarcastic.

“No, but Mikey’s kinda blind, so it’s probably fine.” Frank said. “It would be funny.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’ve known Mikey longer than even I have, plus I think Gerard still partially sees me as a threat to his little brother’s innocence.”

“You know, I keep trying to tell him it’s a done deal, but he usually just puts in his shut the fuck ups and sings really loudly.”

“Right, well, anyway, I doubt you’d be able to get Mikey to wake up. It’s a challenge even when you have coffee to try to coax him.” Pete said. “Without the coffee, it’s impossible.”

“I know, I spent years watching Gerard do it every morning on the tour bus.” Frank said. “Did any of us ever tell you about the time Gee left him unattended for five seconds to turn off the coffee pot and Mikey fell back to sleep with the coffee still in his hand? He kept it upright too, it didn’t even spill. It was crazy.”

“Well, he does seem to have some crazy coffee powers.”

“Ways are magical like that.” Frank agreed, laughing. “So we doing this thing or not?”

“I still think it’s ridiculous, but sure, whatever.” Pete decided, shaking his head.

~

Gerard did not seem surprised or even interested in the fact that Pete returned and not Frank. He just took the coffee, and before retreating upstairs to paint more, he said, “Thanks Pete, there’s snacks in the cupboard if you want anything.”

Pete stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs for a while, petting Susan and Sweet Pea, before eventually deciding to follow him upstairs.

“What are you working on?” Pete asked, leaning against the wall in the study.

“A concept...” Gerard muttered distractedly, adding a few strokes of red to the canvas.

“Nice.” Pete said, having no idea what that was supposed to mean. He figured Frank and Mikey would have known how to respond to that.

“Frank’s at your house?” Gerard questioned.

“Yeah.” Pete said. “He wanted to see if you would notice.”

“Little jerk thinks I wouldn’t notice?” Gerard chuckled. “You think he’ll be able to wake Mikey up?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out real soon.” Pete said, just as Gerard’s phone went off.

“Ah, speak of the hard to wake up devil.” Gerard said, answering the phone and putting it on speaker. “Hey Mikey.”

“Gerard, please come pick up your parasite, he is infesting my home, and trying to steal my dog.” Mikey said on the other line, sounding slightly ticked off, but also a little amused.

“I have your parasite, too.” Gerard said. “He seems nervous.”

“Not surprising, you can be pretty scary.”

“Me?” Gerard asked, sounding over-dramatically offended.

“Okay, well, technically Frank is pretty scary which is why everyone knows not to mess with you.” Mikey decided.

“You call us parasites?” Pete asked, confused.

“Yes, sweetie.” Mikey said, then suddenly his voice got more distant from the phone. “Bear, down.”

“No, let the good boy jump on me!” The phone picked up Frank saying, followed by a bark.

“Frank, you need to go home,” Mikey said. “No, alone, not with my dog. Put that leash back.”

“We have too many dogs.” Gerard told Pete, who nodded in agreement.

“Alright, I’ll be home in like ten minutes.” Pete told Mikey.

“Get more coffee on the way home.”

“Alright.” Pete said, shaking his head.


End file.
